The characteristics of a channel semiconductor layer of a semiconductor memory significantly affect the performance of a memory cell. For example, as the mobility of the channel semiconductor layer decreases, the threshold voltage of the memory cell increases, which results in an increase in the operation voltage of the memory cell.